Conventionally, this type of metal roofing member is considered and disclosed. For example, the following structure is disclosed in Patent Document 1. That is, the conventional metal roofing member includes a front substrate in which a metal sheet is formed into a box shape. Roofing of a house is carried out by arranging side by side, on a roof base, a plurality of metal roofing members, while abutting respective side surfaces of the front substrates against each other.